Journal Of An Anonymous Woman
This journal was found on January 28, 1979, at 10:37 A.M. It was unknown who wrote it, what any of it meant, and why it was left in Fredbear's Family Diner. Excerpt 1 Finished working on my new project, a sister for the Freddy animatronic. I love working on these...it just makes me realize what a joy creating things are. Nothing interesting happened, yet. Comin' back tomorrow to finish the girl's endoskeleton. Excerpt 2 Finished the endoskeleton. I'm thinking of the name for this girl I'm making. I'm liking Clarissa; it was my mother's name. She was always so nice...This animatronic will be a delight to everyone, just as my mother as. I'll voice the lines for her tomorrow, but I'm really tired for now. Leaving work early. Excerpt 3 I started voicing lines, and it's coming along pretty well. I watched a performance of Freddy and Bonnie today. It was pretty childish, but I enjoyed it. Some good jokes were got in here and there. I was also laughing about this one guy; weirdest color of uniforms. He looked like a giant eggplant...Heh, anyway, back to voicing lines....<3 Excerpt 4 I'm really tired, actually.....Busy. Not that I don't enjoy it, but lately things have been getting strange. I keep seeing this guy around, almost surveying the place. It's weird, I don't even think he works here. Also, this old animatronic we let kids use as a canvas recently started acting up...screeching, etc. That's just the half of it! Ugh....I guess I can't pick and choose my life's problems. Well deserved rest, here I come. Excerpt 5 Another long day. Work is getting kinda scary; you don't really know what's gonna happen...The animatronic I made is almost finished, so that's good news, at least. Working on her is the only thing keeping me through...and sleep. Speaking of which.... Excerpt 6 That's it. I'm leaving in a few days. Too. Much. Craziness. I have kids being stalked, animatronics on a rampage, workers getting injured....I'm gonna take Clarissa and move to a new animatronic restaurant. The manager seems fine with it, just as long as I finished my week. Well, 3 days left. Eh, I'll survive. Off to finish my creation. Excerpt 7 I'm writing this, doors locked, a gun near me, as many noises as I can make surrounding me. Something horrifying just happened at Fredbear's. I was about to leave, when I heard a kid crying. I assumed he lost his parents,so I went inside. He....he was....IN one of the suits....It was a living hell seeing him like that. I could do nothing.... I even know who did it...The guy in my last entries....He was planning this all along...somehow, he wanted to kill these kids.... I can't, talk about it. I'm going to try in vain to sleep this through....and maybe wake up from this nightmare. Excerpt 8 I cannot stop thinking about the kid......his screams pierce my mind like a sharp, broken record.....The sick thing is, the suit is being used for a performance, right now.... I just realized, the murderer is looking at me. I think he knows I know....I have been dragged into this charade for the sadistic sick people of Fredbear's Family Diner.... Excerpt 9 I don't think I have much time. He knew. The whole time. He thought I'd tell, so he went after me....I dodged sleep darts, knives, bullets, eventually hiding in this cabinet...To anyone who reads this, after reading, BURN THIS BOOK. No person should know the horrors of this place. Keep. The charade. Going. With that, I'm ready to die.... It's been 30 minutes...I think I'm ready to ge- This entry was never finished, but at the bottom of the page, read this note: "Hey, I like this story! I was on the edge of my seat reading, and thanks for the cameo! Only one question....Where's the ending? -Love, Clarissa Fazbear" Category:Stories